


guardian

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Requested by @mousedetective for this prompt:a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safeCharacters given:Rosie and anyone other than John or Sherlock
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Kudos: 17





	guardian

Eyes wide in her round little face, Rosie peered up at her mother from her crib, small hands fisted around the rails.

“Hello, my sweet girl,” Mary’s voice was a low murmur, and she bent down to lift the baby into her arms. A warm, comforting weight against her chest. Mary smiled at the big eyes locked on her face. “Think you’ll sleep for mommy tonight?”

Rosie yawned, a deeply sombre look on her little face as she nuzzled at Mary’s neck.

“That seems like it has some potential,” Mary whispered, laughing softly into the child’s sparse hair. She rocked Rosie gently in her arms, watching her eyelids blink slowly as she became sleepier, little fists clenched just under her round chin. Mary brushed a gentle finger along Rosie’s cheek and smiled. “I’ll keep you safe, my darling,” she breathed, comforted by the steady rise and fall of Rosie’s chest against her own. “Always and forever, Rosie, my love.”

Settling in a rocking chair beside the crib, she cradled the child close and watched the play of shadows across Rosie’s sleeping face.


End file.
